Blood Will Out
by dreamerinfic
Summary: Nick contemplates the scent of human blood while trying to resist temptation. LaCroix offers some thoughts on the matter and helps sway Nick's hunger. Will Nick give in to his true nature, will the hunger for human blood overtake him? Is LaCroix right that blood will out?


Nick stared down at the red liquid in the wine glass. It swirled hypnotically, the smell filling his senses, his mind consumed with thoughts of hunger, desire, need.

"Do my senses deceive me, or is that some of Janette's finest vintage?" LaCroix's voice cut into his thoughts sharply.

"It is…undeniably human," his maker said with a note of disbelief in his voice. As if he couldn't fathom what his errant child could be doing with the wine glass in his hand.

Nick's eyes were drawn reluctantly up to his maker, "What? You don't approve?" he asked mockingly.

"Au contraire, boire s'il vous plait," LaCroix responded, reverting to the language they had spoken when they first met so long ago.

Nick looked down again and raised the glass, but instead of taking a sip he inhaled deeply, taking more of the intoxicating scent in.

LaCroix appeared directly in front of him, "Afraid Nicholas? I can feel your need…your deep hunger. Drink, and be sated."

Nick set the glass aside and kept his eyes studiously downcast, avoiding the elder vampire's gaze. "No, I don't need to. I was just…"

"Torturing yourself," LaCroix finished for him. He shook his head disdainfully as he gazed down at the one he'd brought across. "Really Nicholas, this self-flagellation must end. You are a vampire, you have needs. Your hunger must be fed; it will not be placated by a mere whiff of nirvana."

Nick dropped his head into his hands miserably, focused on avoiding both the glass on the table and the vampire standing over him.

A glance around the room located the bottle of human blood on the kitchen counter. LaCroix leisurely retrieved a wine glass and poured himself a drink, then sank gracefully into the black sofa. He took a sip of the human blood and sighed, savoring the taste on his tongue before lowering the glass.

"A fine vintage. I shall have to compliment Janette. You really should try it, Nicholas," Lacroix urged.

"LaCroix, What are you doing here?"

The older vampire's eyes crinkled with amusement, "Can I not simply pay you a visit? We are family, are we not?"

Nick rolled his eyes dramatically and picked up his wine glass again. "I've been having such strong urges lately. I've been visiting Janette…losing control, feeding from her. I think it's awakened something in me. The hunger I've tried to deny for so long."

"So…you have backslidden on your crusade once again. There is no shame, Nicholas. It is as I have said, it is your true nature re-asserting itself."

"No, I don't believe that," Nick shook his head, "I can control it."

LaCroix leaned closer to him, pushing the wine glass closer to his lips. "And yet, my dear boy, here you sit. Your deep hunger calls out to me. My own senses are filled with your lust for blood. As much as you fight the notion, you and I are the same. We have the same needs. You want human blood Nicholas. You need human blood. It's right here in front of you…Drink." The last word was hissed as a command.

The glass touched his lips, tipped up and the warm, rich, intoxicating blood spilled into his mouth. As he swallowed he let out an involuntary gasp of ecstasy.

His maker smiled coldly.

Nick gripped the glass and gulped the rest of the contents. Before he could think about needing more, LaCroix produced the rest of the bottle.

He found himself taking the proffered bottle and bringing it to his lips. After a long, desperate draught he lowered the bottle and raised his eyes to LaCroix's.

"I feel it in you," LaCroix intoned with satisfaction, "I feel the vampire that you have denied for so long coming to the fore. It is your true nature; it is who you really are, Nicholas. I know you…you chose this long ago, you lived it…you loved it, loved us. Nous sommes une famille après tout. This is right. Don't deny yourself any longer."

Nick eyed his vampire master with a mixture of wariness and respect. He knew the words he spoke went against everything he and Nat had been fighting for. But sitting here with him, the human blood coursing through his veins, he felt the connection with his master. He felt the thrum of his master's approval deep down. He heard the words and felt the underlying truth in them. He looked at the bottle and tipped it up, taking another long drink.

LaCroix looked on with pride. He'd won a small victory tonight. Nick had seen reason, given in to him, given in to his hunger. He would have to visit Janette and get another bottle…perhaps tomorrow night he would tempt his son to drink with him.

He nodded at Nicholas as he watched him quench his thirst, "Yes my boy, yes…as they say…Blood will out. Blood…will…out."


End file.
